World of Pixies
by MilarionLove
Summary: series of one-shots! You come up with ideas and I'll write them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! SOOOOOOOOOOO, I'm getting bored of Despicable Me writing. ( I love it but it's to "quiet" over there.) So I'm back! Anyway, I had this random Idea I wanted to try.**

You, loyal fans, create your own fairy, name an existing one, or name a ship in the comments, and I will write a one-shot for them.

 **Requirements for new fairy.**

-Name

-Talent

-Theme

-Event

-Other Fairies/Sparrowmen in the story

 **Themes  
**

-Funny

-Sad

-Romantic

-Horror

-Friendship

-Other, you list it

 **Events**

-Arrival Day

-Delivering seasons

-Blue Moon festival

-A date/wedding

-fairy theatre

-Picnic

-Sleepover

-other, list it

 **I'll write anything you come up with.**

 **Ya so comment anything you come up with. I'll credit whoever it's for and you are most definitely encouraged to use your fairy if you come up with one. I only own my awesome writing skills that come out of no where.**

 **XOXO ~MilarionLove**


	2. lauraotaku22

**For lauraotaku22.**

 **Peribell**

 **Sleepover**

 **romantic**

* * *

Tink paced around her room anxiously. Peri was going to be here soon. Peri thought it was going to be a sleepover, but Tink had a surprise. All the feelings and emotions inside her we're starting to show. Tink thought back to when she had met her in the winter woods. Peri had looked perfect with her wings behind her, sparkling through the snow. Tink had prepared the living room for a long night of fun, and she hoped she'd get it.

* * *

Peri was flying towards Tink's house nervously. She was going to the sleepover but she didn't know if she would be able to hide her feelings. She loved her yellow hair, green dress, and not to forget the puffball shoes. She just hoped she didn't make Tink mad. When that happened Tink's face burned a bright red, it was adorable. She arrived at Tink's house and hesitated before knocking.

* * *

Tink opened the door and both of them stood there, taking in the beauty of each other.

"um, Peri, hi." Tink stuttered.

"Hey Tink." Peri walked into Tink's home, "Wow you really cleaned up in here." she said, remembering the mess they had made last week.

Hours flew passed and both girls true feelings got stronger and stronger.

"Tink?" Peri asked, "I need to tell you something."

"Me too. On three?"

"One, two, three."

"I love you." they both said at the same time. "I love you too." they said.

Then they leaned into each other and planted a kiss, before collapsing on the couch.

 _So it is going to be a fun night after all._ Tink thought.

* * *

 **Ok, then. I don't think that turned out that bad, but I've never written a Peribell before so ya.**

 **XOXO**


	3. Guest

**For a guest. A Milarion one-shot after the Pixie Hollow** **bake off. If you haven't watched it I recommend you do, it's awesome.**

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" Fairy Mary paced around the queen's room. Clarions glow had returned only a few moments ago after giving everyone a huge shock. She was still lying unconscious in bed surrounded by healing talent fairies and the Ministers.

"Will she be ok?" asked Hyacinth.

"She should be fine but she needs her rest." replied Remedy.

"Oh Tinkerbell! You've gotten yourself in a whole lot of trouble this time," said Redleaf

There was a knock on the door. Mary opened it to see a very flustered Milori.

"Oh, Milori thank God you're here! And good heavens what happened to you?"

"My owl was getting a bath so I had to take an owl in training but he got distracted at the bottom of the tree so I had to take the stairs." He panted. "Where is she?"

"In the bed. Now, I don't know what Tinkerbell was thinking, nearly killing the queen like that."

"Leave us please, oh and Remedy, check back in 3 hours." he told the healing talents. He walked over to where Clarion was sleeping. "I think I should thank Tinkerbell for this."

"WHAT!" Everyone else shouted.

"Clarion hasn't slept right in days and she looks like an angel-"

"And she's way less annoying. Can we keep her like this? Please?" Mary pretended to beg.

Milori laughed. Clarion stirred in her sleep.

"She's waking up now-"

"Darn" said Mary.

"-can you please leave us?" Milori asked rolling his eyes.

The ministers and Mary all left the room, leaving a very worried Milori. He ran to Clarion's side and held her hand. When he kissed her forehead she stirred again.

"Milori?" she whispered.

"I'm right here love. I'll always be here."

Clarion opened her eyes slowly, "What happened?"

"You ate Tinkerbell's cake."

"It was so pretty" she said in a dazed whisper. She tried to sit up but was stopped by him.

"You're too weak."

"Fine," Clarion pretended to pout. "So Tink's making my cake right?"

"Are you kidding. That cake almost killed you."

"Na uh."

Milori sighed, there was no use arguing with her if she wasn't in her right mind. He smiled as an idea came to him. Clarion was afraid of thin ice, as she had the largest wings, making her the most likely to sink.

"Come on baby," He said picking her up bridal style.

"I'm not a baby."

"Fine," he said, pretending to drop her. She let out a small scream and clung to his neck tightly.

He chuckled as she held on to him when they rode his back up owl.

"My owl should be clean now." He said at the border, while frosting Clarions wings. Milori stepped over the border and let out a long whistle. His owl flew over to them and stood at attention.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"On a date. Duh." Milori smirked. "Everyone thinks you're sick in bed, which gives us plenty of alone time." He redirected his attention to his owl. "Take us to the pond."

"Why" Clarion asked.

"We're dancing at your arrival day party and you can be more, uh graceful?" he said trying not to ruin the fun, "yes graceful, on ice."

"Ice?" Clarions said nervously.

They landed by the pond and Milori helped Clarion down off the owl.

"Oh, I just forgot, I didn't bring my skates oh well guess we can't-"Clarion turned to see a grinning Milori. "Oh no." She said

"Oh yes." Milori smirked.

"you can't possibly expect me to skate in heels?"

"No, of course not, I'm not that mean." He said as he swooped her up bridal style and threw her shoes into a pile of snow.

Clarion clung to him not letting her bare feet tough the ground. He removed his shoes then walked to the middle of the frozen pond.

"Oh come on, it's not that cold" he said.

"You're a winter fairy."

"Just trust me."

She put her feet down hesitantly. It felt like stepping on the cool floor of the ballroom. She smiled as she looked up at him, "How did you?"

He pointed at the sky and she saw the snow clouds had parted leaving a circle of clear sky and some sun shining only over the pond. He took her hand and they spun around the pond dancing and laughing. He dipped her to his side and spoke softly.

"I'm not going to let you fall."

Clarion immediately relaxed and let Milori take the lead. They glided around the pond, embraced in eachothers arms. Milori looked over to where the sun was setting over Pixie Hollow.

"We have to go back, I didn't realize the time."

They mounted the owl and flew across the border, making it into Clarion's chambers just as Remedy knocked on the door. Once she was sure everything was fine, she left.

"That was close," Milori chuckled.

Mary walked in, "So, how's the bedbug doin?"

"I'm getting quite bored."

"Well I just came by to return these," she said holding up the pair of golden heels the queen was wearing earlier. "Found them in the winter woods. Don't know how they got there." she smirked.

The two lovebirds exchanged a quick wink.

* * *

 **Ta da! School's starting soon but I'll try to have one out every other day. Also, what is the Tink x Terrence ship name if there is one? Don't forget to submit your requests!**


End file.
